


Watered Goodbyes

by ankostone



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: More Jaehee x Reader Angst





	

Tears fell down your face as the gag rubbed against the corners of your mouth. You strained in the ropes that bound you, but it was no use. An unfamiliar chuckle filled the room, and you attempted to look around, but the blindfold over your eyes prevented you. 

“Don’t struggle, there’s no need.” The voice said in a soothing tone, though it was no comfort at all. You panicked, and fought more, but a heavy hand settled you. 

“Stop that.” It said. You screamed against the gag, but no one could hear you. 

“Where’s your phone. I want to assure everyone that you’re safe.” The voice said, before looking around. You wailed louder, as if your voice could be heard through the walls, but no one was coming to save you, not if they thought you were safe. 

At first the stranger couldn’t find your phone, and you hoped maybe he wouldn’t, but then suddenly it went off, and you went rigid. It was Jaehee’s ringtone. 

“Oh? Ah, here it is.” The voice said, before looking at the face on the screen. 

“It seems someone is on break, would you like to talk to her?” The voice asked, before looking at the picture.

“She’s so pretty…” The voice said, before sighing. “Come on, let’s answer~” It said, before pulling the gag off. 

“But be warned, if you give her any idea that you’re in danger, I may have to ruin that pretty face of hers.” He said. Your mouth went dry, and suddenly you begged him mentally not to answer the phone, but he did, and soon you heard Jaehee’s voice on the other line. 

“Ah, you picked up, I’m glad.” She said, sounding pleased, unaware. “My break has just started, and though I plan on doing some typing, I wanted to call you.” She said. You didn’t reply at first, suddenly shaking, but a nudge from your captor got you speaking. 

“T-That’s kind of you.” You said, trying to control your breathing, trying to get through this. “I-I’m a bit busy right now…”

“Oh, you are?” Jaehee said, sounding disappointed. “I can’t imagine what would keep you from talking though, we always talk on my break.” She said. You could feel yourself crying more, and you begged for the conversation to end. 

“Are you okay?” Jaehee asked, typing sounds in the background ceasing. “You sound upset.”

“I’m fine!” You said a bit too suddenly. Jaehee was silent a moment. 

“Are...did something happen?” Jaehee asked. The stranger couldn’t suppress his chuckles, but he kept them quiet, before grabbing a clump of your hair. 

“Ah, Jaehee, please, I don’t to talk!” You yelled, your throat hurting from trying to keep yourself from sobbing. “Just leave me alone!”

A long silence fell between them, and you assumed Jaehee had hung up, but her voice startled you. 

“I see then..” Her voice had grown soft. 

“Jaehee?” You whispered quietly, unable to suppress the quiver in your voice, but by then, the phone was already beeping, indicating she had hung up. You felt your whole body give up when the stranger let go of you, laughing slightly. 

“Wow, you didn’t have to be so rude. Imagine how she’s going to feel…”

“What?”

“Knowing those were your last words to her?”


End file.
